Next
by Kato Banko
Summary: Next es un programa de la cadena MTV Está realizado especialmente para solteros y solteras desesperados por conseguir pareja. Que sucede cuando Ren entra a este programa? leve HoroxRen


**Next**

_**Next** es un programa de la cadena MTV Está realizado especialmente para solteros y solteras desesperados por conseguir pareja._

_Su temática consiste en elegir un chico o chica que busque pareja. Luego, la producción se encarga de encontrar cinco personas con perfiles distintos, los suben a un bus y los llevan hasta donde está el participante._

_Uno a uno van bajando los candidatos, si al participante le agrada la persona, lo invitará a realizar alguna actividad, plan o cita, si a medida que pasa el tiempo, ve que no le atrae, no le gusta o simplemente no tienen mucho en común, éste dirá la palabra Next ("siguiente o próximo" en inglés) "echarlo" y así dar paso al siguiente concursante._

_A medida que los candidatos vayan pasando el tiempo con el concursante, estos ganarán dinero, dependiendo de la cantidad de minutos que hayan pasado juntos. Si al final de la cita, el participante elige a uno de los concursantes, éste tendrá derecho a elegir una segunda cita, o llevarse el dinero acumulado; si elige otra cita, ésta se realiza fuera de cámaras y sin ganar dinero. Por cada minuto el hombre o la mujer se gana US$1. ($500 En Chile)_

En este caso es el mismisimo Tao Ren quien participa en Next, no porque esté desesperado por conseguir a alguien es sólo que su hermana al verlo tan solito decidió inscribirlo en este programa

-Hola, me llamo Tao Ren, tengo 18 años y estoy aquí porque mi hermana me obligó(N.A:sinceridad ante todo n_nU) vengo en busca de un chico que sea tranquilo pero no aburrido, que no sea odioso, que me de cariño pero no demasiado, que tenga estudios, un buen empleo y de preferencia que también sea shaman(N.A:nada exigente...)

LAS CITAS:

-Hola, soy Asakura Yoh y estoy seguro de que te conquistaré-sonríe como de costumbre

-Hola, soy Asakura Hao y tu gatito no te vas hoy sin mi-pone cara de matador y tira un beso a la cámara

-Hola, soy Usui Horokeu y yo vine sólo por el dinero-pone cara de mentiroso(N.A:no es obvio?)

-Hola, soy Lyzerg Diethel y soy una angel que ha bajado para flecharte-guiña el ojo a la cámara

-Hola, soy Chocolove McDonell y con mis chistes me ganaré tu corazón-comienza a reirse

DENTRO DEL BUS:

-No sé para que vinieron si ya saben que yo ganaré-dijo Hao con seguridad y una sonrisa engreida en su rostro

-Sí, claro-decía Horohoro sin mirarlo, sentado en un rincón

-No se peleen, el único que puede decidir al ganador es Ren-Yoh trataba de calmarlos

-Sí, tienes razón...-dijo Chocolove-aunque si logro hacerlo reir ustedes ya no tendrán ninguna posibilidad

-¿De verdad creen que Ren elegirá a alguno de nosotros?¿y si entró aquí sólo para ganar dinero?-se preguntaba Lyzerg

-No me interesa porque yo vine aquí únicamente para llevarme el dinero-Horohoro se sonrojó levemente al decir eso

-Ren no es así, no nos usaría por dinero-dijo Yoh, jugando con las divertidas almohadas que se encontraban allí

-Bueno sí...-respondió Chocolove-pero ya que estamos en televisión es mi oportunidad de volverme famoso-mira a la cámara y hace caras graciosas(N.A:bueno, su cara ya es graciosa XD)

-Entonces mejor retirate porque si escuchan tus chistes ya nadie querrá contratarte jamás-le dijo Hao, y se rió levemente

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-Chocolove se puso frente a Hao dispuesto a iniciar una pelea

-Ya, ya...cálmense los dos-decía Yoh-vinimos aquí a divertirnos-sonrió

-Sí, además ya es hora de comenzar con este juego-Lyzerg se puso de pie y salió del bus mientras los demás lo golpeaban con las almohadas para molestarlo

**LYZERG,18:**

**-Fanático del color verde**

**-Colecciona Barbies**

**-Sueña con ser peluquero**

-Hola-dijo Lyzerg al llegar

-Hola-respondió Ren, de mala gana auque igual lo miró de pies a cabeza-¿en que trabajas?

-Trabajo en una juguetería-admitió

-Mm...bueno, te diré en que consiste la prueba: tienes que sostener una pecera llena de agua con la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda tienes que equilibrar una pelota de basketball con un dedo, todo esto debes llevarlo a cabo de puntillas y además debes estar cantando una canción, si duras 5 minutos haciendo esto pasarás a la siguiente cita-Ren tenía una cara de tranquilidad como si lo que estaba pidiendo fuera de lo más normal y simple

-Eeh...-Lyzerg estaba impactado-¿estás bromeando?-le preguntó directamente

-Claro que no-se molestó-si tienes alguna queja puedes irte, aun me quedan cuatro chicos

-No, no...de ninguna manera, no me quejaré más-se disculpó, sabiendo que en el fondo el mismo tenía la razón y no Ren-comenzaré con la prueba

-Bien-dijo Ren y llegaron unos tipos con todo lo necesario para realizar la prueba, Lyzerg recibió la pecera y la pelota

-Estoy listo-le dijo con determinación

-Ok-tomó el cronómetro para contar los 5 minutos- 3...2...1...comienza!-Lyzerg se puso de puntillas e hizo lo que Ren le había indicado

-Tsuyoku takaku atsuku(8) kono yume wo tsukamou(8) soko made soko made oikaketeeeee(8)-cantó aunque no le salía tan bien a causa de los nervios

-Vamos, sólo te faltan 4 minutos y 40 segundos-le dijo sarcásticamente

-¬¬U...kagirinai kono chikara (8) yuruginai jibun nara sagashidasenai mono wa nai yoooo(8)- continuó cantando, tratando de ignorar el comentario de Ren, pudo cantar perfectamente al tranquilizarse pero su mano no pudo sostener la pecera así que a los 3 minutos esta cayó y se hizo pedazos en el suelo, Ren se quedó en silencio mientras que Lyzerg lo miraba-Pe-Perdón...vamos, dame otra oportunidad, lo estaba haciendo bien

-NEXT!!-gritó sin piedad, ignorando las súplicas de su amigo

-Pero...-Lyzerg casi lloraba(N.A:como siempre ._.) está bien, está bien...me voy-se retiró lentamente

-Alguien con brazos tan débiles no merece ser mi pareja-dijo Ren

-Esa pueba es de más estúpida, nadie podrá hacerlo jamás!-dijo a la cámara, aunque de todos modos fue feliz recibiendo su dinero por haber durado 4 minutos con Ren

DENTRO DEL BUS:

-Uuuh ¿qué pasó, Lyzerg?-le preguntó Horohoro con tono de burla

-Nada-respondió y se sentó con una cara muy seria

-No te pongas así, ya todos sabiamos que no tenías oportunidad porque yo ganaré-le dijo Hao, aun más confiado que antes

-Cállate!-gritó Lyzerg para defenderse

-Ya, ya...no peleen más-les pidió Yoh-además ya es mi turno de ir con Ren-se puso de piey bajó del bus, recibiendo los mismos golpes con almohadas de los que había sido víctima Lyzerg anteriormente

**YOH, 19:**

**-Es adicto a las naranjas**

**-Desea ser una nube**

**-Jamás ha consumido marihuana**(N.A:alguien se cree eso??)

-Hola Ren!-gritó animadamente, moviendo la mano para saludar

-Hola-respondió-¿en que trabajas?

-¿Para qué preguntas si ya sabes?-dijo, intrigado

-Idiota, la gente que nos ve por televisión tiene que saber-se enfada y está a punto de golpearlo(N.A:como siempre...o.o)

-Bueno, bueno...aun no trabajo pero estoy en eso, lo juro-se ríe para tratar de hacer la situación más cómoda pero no lo consigue ya que Ren sigue molesto

-En fin, te explicaré en que consiste la prueba: tienes que sostener una pecera llena de agua con la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda tienes que equilibrar una pelota de basketball con un dedo, todo esto debes llevarlo a cabo de puntillas y además debes estar cantando una canción, si duras 5 minutos haciendo esto pasarás a la siguiente cita-repitió

-Está bien-trató de disimular su miedo aunque pensó que no era tan terrible como los entrenamientos de Anna, llevaron una nueva pecera e Yoh comenzó con la prueba

-3...2...1...comienza!-le indicó y el tiempo empezó a correr

-Asahi wo se ni shite(8)nagameta saki ni wa azayakasugiru niji ga hirogaruuuuu(8)-cantaba alegremente, sin preocuparse demasiado de la situación

-...-Ren observaba en completo silencio

-kokochi yoi kaze ni fukare ima...eeh...¿qué seguía?-dejó de cantar

-Sigue cantando o perderás!!-ordenó y lo apuntó con el dedo índice de su mano derecha

-Es que no recuerdo que sigue, llevo años sin cantarla ¿puedo empezar de nuevo todo?-preguntó con una sonrisa, algo asustado

-No-dijo Ren

-Pero...-no alcanzo a terminar lo que quería decir

-NEXT!-le dijo mirándolo, muy molesto, tanto que su tongari estaba creciendo más y más

-Mm...está bien, para la próxima será-se retiró con algo de frustración

-En primer lugar ya planeaba decirle Next porque no trabaja, o sea, no cumple con todos mis requisitos-aceptó Ren

-Bueno, que puedo decir...al meno duré algo-se lamentó Yoh

DENTRO DEL BUS:

-Volví-dijo Yoh entrando al bus

-Duraste muy poco ¿qué sucedió?-le preguntó Chocolove

-Digamos que mi mala memoria me traicionó de nuevo-se rió con muchas ganas y se puso a jugar con una de las almohadas

-No te pongas así, ya todos sabiamos que no tenías oportunidad porque yo ganaré-dijo Hao, una vez más

-Sí,sí...di lo que quieras porque ahora es mi turno-Horohoro se levantó-y no me esperen porque volveré con todo el dinero!-los demás le daban los mismos almohadazos de siempre

**HOROHORO 19:**

**-Dice que su color de cabello es natural**

**-Sueña con unirse a Green Peace**

**-Odia la comida china**

-Hola Ren-dijo, tratando de ser lo más amable posible

-NEXT!!-gritó sin mirarlo

-Oye pero si ni siquiera..!-se defendía, muy sorprendido

-NEXT!!!-dijo aun más fuerte, con las mejillas rojas

-Ren, no puedes...-seguía tratando de hablar

-NEEEEEXT!! QUE NO OYES??!! NEEEEXT!!-y al decir esto Horohoro dió media vuelta y se fue

-Ese estúpido de Ren no sabe nada!! no debería llegar y decir Next así nada más-se enfadó más al saber que sólo duró 30 segundos con Ren lo que equivale a poco dinero(N.A:XD)

-No tengo nada que decir, le dije Next porque se me dió la gana-Ren ocultaba su cara para disimular que estaba totalmente rojo

DENTRO DEL BUS:

-No que ibas a llegar con todo el dinero Hoto-Hoto?-se burlaba Chocolove, poniendo su brazo sobre los hombros de su amigo

-Silencio-decía Horohoro con ese par de monedas ocultas en la mano, mirando al suelo

-No te pongas así, ya todos sabiamos que no tenías...

-Cállate Hao!!!-gritaron Lyzerg, Horohoro y Chocolove al mismo tiempo

-Jajaja...son tan gracioso muchachos-se rió Yoh, sin dejar de jugar con su almohada

-Bueno, bueno...sigan riéndose y jugando como niños mientras yo gano esta competecia-salió del bus con mucha confianza, recibiendo los almohadazos correspondientes

**HAO,19:**

**-Sus amigos le dicen pirómano**

**-Es fanático de las estrellas**

**-Se tarda 2 horas en alisarse el cabello**

-Buenas tardes, Ren-saludó-como te encuentras?-se arrodilló frente a él para besar su mano

-B-Bien-se sorprendió-en qué trabajas?

-Soy el JEFE de una importante empresa-puso su típica cara de triunfador

-Bien...muy bien-admitió Ren-te explicaré la prueba

-No es necesario, ya leí la mente de los chicos y sé lo que hay que hacer-dijo-traigan la pecera y la pelota-le llevaron las cosas que pidió y comenzó la prueba

-3...2...1...comienza!-usó el cronómetro una vez más en busca de un ganador

-Kimi ni todoke Northern lights!!!(8) turururururururuuruuruuuuu(8)-empezó a cantar

-No es necesario que hagas la melodia-le decía Ren, extrañado

-Si no lo hago no me inspiro-se defendía Hao-hikisakareta futatsu no kokoroooo(8)turururu(8)-cantaba hermoso pero al ponerse un poco nervioso(N.A:no por la prueba si no por la letra de la canción ya que es muuuy vieja XD) comenzó a evaporar el agua de la pecera con su fuego(N.A:uuh eso sonó muy erotico ¬w¬) hasta dejarla vacía

-Eso es trampa, Hao-se enfadó, mirándolo con cara asesina

-No lo hice a propósito-le dijo Hao, devolviéndole la mirada

-No te creo, NEXT!-volvió a gritar

-Demonios!-tiró la pecera y la bola para irse, molesto

-Tenía un buen trabajo pero no cumplió con la prueba así que no es digno de mi-se quejó

-Al menos duré 4 minutos, he sido el mejor hasta ahora-dijo a la cámara(N.A:siempre digno Hao-samaaa =D)

DENTRO DEL BUS:

-Perdedooooooor-le decía Chocolove, tirando de los largos cabellos de Hao

-No te pongas así, ya todos sabiamos que no tenías oportunidad porque yo ganareee, jajajaja-se burlaba Horohoro

-Jajajaja-se reía Lyzerg

-Bueno, sólo quedo yo...deseenme suerte-dijo Chocolove, saliendo del bus mientras era golpeado al igual que todos los anteriores

**CHOCOLOVE,19**

**-Comediante frustrado**

**-Nunca se pierde Next**

**-Se sabe todas las coreografías de Michael Jackson**

Hoooola Ren-saludó con mucho animo

-Hola-saludó como de costumbre-En que trabajas?

-No es obvio? Soy comediante, hago mis rutinas de humor en restaurants famosos

-Mm...ok, ok, mejor vamos a la prueba: tienes que sostener una pecera llena de agua con la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda tienes que equilibrar una pelota de basketball con un dedo, todo esto debes llevarlo a cabo de puntillas y además debes estar cantando una canción, si duras 5 minutos haciendo esto pasarás a la siguiente cita-para variar hablaba con esa desesperante tranquilidad(N.A:*¬*)

-Ooh, perfecto-le dijo Chocolove-comensemos de inmediato-le llevaron las cosas(N.A:si se fijan es la tercera pecera que llevan XD)

-3...2...1...comienza!-y de nuevo lo mismo

-Un elefante se balanceaba sobre la tela de una arañaaaaaaaa(8)-cantó

-¿Una canción infantil?-se sorprendió Ren al escucharlo

-¿No se puede una de esas?-preguntó, un poco asustado

-No, no..tranquilo, continua-le dijo Ren y Chocolove siguió con su canción

-Como veía que resistía fueron a buscar a un camaraaaaaaaaaaaaaada(8)-todos se quedaron perplejos al notar que habían pasado los 5 minutos y Chocolove seguía cantando y equilibrando la pecera y la pelota

-Co...cómo lo conseguiste?-preguntó Ren, aun sin creer lo que veía

-Pues es muy fácil-dejó las cosas en su lugar-ya sabes que soy comediante y payaso, sé equilibrar cosas y hacer ese tipo de cosas

-Bien, te felicito por pasar la prueba, vamos a la cita-dijo sin mirarlo

-Ok-y ambos se fueron a un sitio no muy alejado donde había una mesa con sushi al aire libre, se sentaron a comer mientras hablaban un poco, luego de un rato llegó el final del juego

-Chocolove, llevamos 30 minutos juntos así que es hora de que decidas, te quedas con la siguiente cita o con el dinero?-preguntó, muy serio

-Mm...la verdad es que no lo sé, nunca te había sentido tan agradable ya que siempre me golpeas pero por otro lado me hace falta el dinero-pensaba Chocolove, con seriedad

-Olvídalo no lo pienses tanto, sólo quería saber que me decías porque yo ya tome mi decisión-lo miró a los ojos

-Eh?-Chocolove no entendía una palabra

-NEXT!-le dijo, poniéndose de pie

-Hey! Pero si ahora era mi turno de decidir-se levantó también

-Quién dijo eso? Yo soy el protagonista de este fic! NEXT!!!-lo empujó y se fue caminando-son unos estúpidos, jamás aceptaría una cita con uno de ustedes, perdedores!!!

-...-Chocolove se quedó allí, aun sin entender bien lo que había pasado, fue luego de un rato que recibió su dinero y se devolvió al bus

DENTRO DEL BUS:

-Por qué tardaste tanto?-lo interrogó Horohoro-Acaso lograste hacer la prueba que pedía Ren?

-Sí, fue de lo más fácil-dijo-y mira cuanto dinero gané-les mostró los billetes que estaban en su bolsillo

-Woooow! Te fue muy bien, Chocolove-lo felicitó Yoh

-Sí, usemos este dinero para salir a divertirnos chicos!-propuso él con mucho entusiasmo

-Sí!!-gritaron todos y salieron del bus para ir a bailar y comer

-Creo que tendré que ir a buscar el amor a otro lado-se resignó Ren, caminando lentamente por las calles de Tokio

Fin

Es la primera vez que hago "humor", espero haber sacado al menos una risa, dejen review por favoooor XD


End file.
